Link (SSBR)
This article is about Link's appearance in Super Smash Bros. Riot. For the character in general, see Link. Link (リンク, Rinku) is the protagonist of The Legend of Zelda series. Link, who appears as a different one in the various timelines, has rescued Zelda several times, usually from Ganon who is the main villain of the series. Link has appeared in all installments of the Super Smash Bros. series as a main playable character. In this one, his look is heavily based on his appearance in Hyrule Warriors. Attributes Link is equipped with a useful dash attack canceled up smash that helps his mobility, as well as some camping ability, some of the best overall reach in his attacks, great momentum cancelling and the third best potential vertical endurance, as well as many KO moves. He still has plenty of projectiles, all of which can be useful at different times. Despite his projectiles and large number of advanced techniques, however, Link in general has poor mobility due to poor dashing speed, air speed, jumping ability and poor out of shield options. However, Link's moves in this game are performed faster, considerably as fast as in Melee. His up special has been buffed as well, as Link can recover easier, both horizontally and vertically, and it can be controlled easier too. Moveset Ground attacks Normal *'Neutral attack' - Swipes his sword across his body , second swipe goes outwards and the third hit is a stab forward. *'Dash attack' - Link performs a leaping downward slash. *'Forward tilt' - Link does an overhead swipe. *'Up tilt '- Link swings his sword in an arc. *'Down tilt '- Link swipes sword across ground. Meteor smashes aerial opponents in contact with Link's body, and opponents hanging on a ledge. Smash Attacks *'Forward smash '- Swings sword forward. If the attack button is pressed again, he swings a second time with more force. *'Up smash' - Link swings sword in an arc three times. *'Down smash' - Link swipes sword from front to back. Aerial attacks *'Neutral aerial '- Does a flying jump-kick. *'Forward aerial' - Link swings his sword twice while spinning 360 degrees. *'Back aerial '- Link does a two kick combo. *'Up aerial '- Link thrusts his sword upward. *'Down aerial' - Holds his sword downward. Bounces when the attack lands, possibly scoring an additional hit. Grabs and throws *'Forward throw' - Lets go of foe then kicks them, football punt style. *'Back throw' - Link throws foe back then back kicks. *'Up throw' - Link throws foe a very short distance above him, then slashes them. *'Down throw' - Throws foe down then elbow drops them. *'Aerial Grab' - Link fires his Clawshot forward. In other games, Link was the only one able to do a aerial grab, except he just scored two hits if doing so. Now Link can grab an opponent from a distance, take them with him and start slashing them as they fall. He does a downward cut when landing. It can still be used as a tether recovery. Special Moves *'Neutral special - Hero's Bow': Link fires an arrow that can be charged. **'Custom 1 - Power Bow': Compared to the default, arrows deal more knockback at the expense of range and speed. When fully charged, they deal very heavy knockback. **'Custom 2 - Quickfire Bow': Compared to the default, these arrows go straight and can go through enemies and projectiles at the expense of it's power. However, they have a very short range and deal no knockback. The arrows have a magic effect *'Side special - '''Gale Boomerang: Throws the Gale Boomerang, which damages at it flies away and then pulls as it makes its way back. **'Custom 1 - Boomerang': Travels on the same route as the Gale Boomerang, however, unlike the Gale Boomerang, this one retains its properties from both ''Super Smash Bros. and Super Smash Bros. Melee, where there are no whirlwind effects whatsoever but there is damage on the boomerang's return. It has less knockback, but a better angle. **'Custom 2 - Ripping Boomerang': Travels across a much shorter range than the Gale Boomerang, but also deals multiple hits of low damage and adds stun to the opponents, great for setting up combos. *'Up special - Spin Attack': Attacks on both sides with a spinning slash that can be charged. **'Custom 1 - Shocking Spin': A much more powerful version of the Spin Attack, where Link is able to deal much more knockback with an electric effect and can charge the move more quickly. The downside however is the fact that Link's recovery is much shorter and has poor horizontal motion. The aerial version can semi-spike, but cannot hit backwards. **'Custom 2 - Whirling Leap': A special type of Spin Attack that can only be used as a recovery move. It produces no hits and thus, no damage whatsoever, but actually travels much higher and much further than the normal recovery, even to the point of not relying on momentum and performing multiple left and right movements. *'Down special - Bomb': Link produces a bomb to throw. Can cause self-damage. **'Custom 1 - Giant Bomb': A bomb that has grown to massive size, increasing its hitbox and properties, though it remains practically the same. However, they cannot blow up when thrown at the opponent, and need time or another explosion to blow up. They deal damage based on range. **'Custom 2 - Meteor Bomb': Weaker versions of the bombs at lower percents with a noticeably short fuse. However, they have the unique property of causing a meteor to happen, which can damage Link as well. *'Riot Move - Sword Flash': Link moves extremely fast as he does a slashing move with his sword, doing high damage and knockback. *'Final Smash - Triforce Slash': Returns from other games. Link traps the opponent and lays down a series of quick sword strikes before an impressive final blow. Taunts *Swings his sword twice and twirls the sword before sheathing it. Based upon his victory pose in Twilight Princess. *Link pulls his knee to his chest and draws his sword back behind his head. *Takes out Navi from Ocarina of Time, who flies around while he watches. On-Screen Appearance *'1st Entrance': Link appears in a whirlwind and unsheathes his sword. *'2nd Entrance': Link appears riding on Epona, comes down and points his sword forwards. Winning An orchestrated remix of the victory fanfare from The Legend of Zelda ''plays while he does one of the following animations: *Swings his sword around, then sheats it. *Slashes his swords as he puts himself in the opposite direction, still facing the screen. *Takes his swords out of the ground, alike to what Link did in ''Ocarina of Time when obtaining the Master Sword for the first time, then raises it in the air. Link shares his victory fanfare with Zelda/Sheik and Toon Link. Palette Swaps Alternate Colors *'Standard - Green': Green tunic and cap. Link's default clothes. *'Red': Red tunic and cap. Based upon the Goron Tunic in Ocarina of Time. *'Blue': Blue tunic and cap. Based upon the Zora Tunic in Ocarina of Time. *'White': White tunic and cap. Based upon the Blue Ring in The Legend of Zelda. *'Brown': Based upon Link's color scheme in the original The Legend of Zelda. *'Black': Almost completely black, with red eyes. Based off Dark Link. Alternate Costumes *Ocarina Link: Link's appearance changes to the Ocarina of Time and Melee Link. His animations remain unchanged, but he receives the old voice he had in Ocarina of Time. It comes with 4 color palettes. **'Standard - Green': Default clothes from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. **'Red': Based on the Goron Tunic from Ocarina of Time. **'Blue': Based on the Zora Tunic from Ocarina of Time. **'Black': Possibly based on the Dark Link from Ocarina of Time. *Twilight Link: Changes his appearance to that of the Link that appeared in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. This design is exactly the same as the previous installment, Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. It comes with 4 color palettes. **'Standard - Green': Default clothes from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. **'Purple': Resembles the purple Link copy from The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords and Four Swords Adventures, as well as Ravio's violet tunic from The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds. Also resembles Link's outfit from the Master Quest DLC for Hyrule Warriors. **'White': Based on his pre-adventure outfit from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, but with his standard hat and gauntlets **'Grey': Based on Fierce Deity Link from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Category:Super Smash Bros. Riot Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:The Legend of Zelda (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda Characters